Who Am I?
by Olivia Winterborne
Summary: Abigial Kramer is in search of her father {Voldie} and her past
1. Abigail's safe little world

Abby walked slowly through the dark corridor to the room she Kath and Sondra now shared. Finals had been murder and all she wanted now was to lay in her soft warm bed and get so well deserved sleep. Entering the room she didn't see Severus Snape, Kath's father Lestat or her roommates, slowly she slipped out of her robes and into her favorite cotton nightgown. Yawning she crawled into bed and was fast asleep before her head hit the pillow. That's when the dreams came.  
  
Suddenly she wasn't the tall slender 17 she had grown into but a chubby tot happily running through the emerald fields of Ireland with a smaller version of herself as a companion. Laughingly they approched a small cottage, a woman, who could have been mistaken for Abby's twin now welcomed them with open arms and kissed them each on the forehead, setting them down a large cloud rolled in and lighting struck a near by tree. The smallest child screamed out as a storm started to rage, the woman's figure retreating into the darkness, howling in agony  
  
Abby sat bolt upright and screamed out MOMMA! Panting it took her a moment to realize her bed was now surrounded by worried faces, with tears streaming down her faces she fell into Kath and Sondra's open arms.  
  
Kath stroked her hair and muttered worriedly "Its the third time this week...."  
  
Abby looked up and shuddered, feeling completely foolish now. It wasn't just Sond and Kath that were standing there looking worried but Chris Valentine, Snape, Lestat, and Oliver as well. She rubbed her forehead and leaned back on her pillows.   
  
"Is it the same every time Abby-Gal?" She looked to the corner were Snape and Lestat where sitting trying to decipher which man said it, knowing only Lestat called her Abby-Gal she nodded her head. Softly feeling ill and cold all over, but managing not to cry.  
  
"Always."   
  
Abby was now sitting in the library, talking to Oliver and Fox about their potion final, they both feared they had failed but she was relatively positive that would be nearly impossible.  
  
"I just KNOW I failed, there goes the trip to Scotland this summer" Oliver wailed  
  
"Oh Oli San hush you did just fine, I know these things, but if your really worried ask about a makeup test." Abby was scanning over a protection charm trying to find if it would ward off bad dreams as well, and was slightly irritated at everyone right now, with the exception of Fox, she never seemed to be able to get angry with Fox.  
  
"Abbs why don't we go for a walk, and leave Oliver to his DADA book?" Fox asked knowing something was on Abby's mind and she needed to get away from everyone.  
  
They hurried out the door, not talking till well on their way over the grounds, Abby walked fast with her head down and the elf had some trouble keeping up. Fox hurried behind looking worried, Abby had always been pale but the way she looked now was ghastly.   
  
"You had the dream again?"  
  
"Yea ... three times this week! I don't know how much more I can take..."  
  
"Have you figured out who she is?"  
  
Abby nodded and sat on a rock hugging her knees to her chest not daring to say it out loud for the fear of making it real.   
  
"Well, are you going to tell me?" Fox patiently placed a reassuring hand on Abby shoulder and gazed down at her.  
  
"She's my Mother...."  
  
"And the girl?"  
  
"I haven't figured it out yet"  
  
Fox hugged her friend wishing there was something she could do and said softly "Don't worry, we will."   
  
Abby sat at the large desk Lestat, and Kath had given her as a welcome to Slyth gift drumming her nails on the smooth wood wishing she could sleep but utterly terrified of closing her eyes. She moved across the room to the window and gazed out, wondering what she would do if she didn't ever sleep again.  
  
"Lose my bloody mind that's what" She said aloud to the empty room.  
  
Kath and Sond walked in then and looked at her puzzled. Then Sond piped up "Didn't you lose that years ago?  
  
Abby laughed and flopped on to her bed. Looking around happy to be with her friends, they wouldn't let her dwell on these things.   
  
She sat up and started to braid her long hair when Kath sat on her bed and asked seriously "How would you feel if we went to Ireland to look for the things your dreaming of?"  
  
Abby looked at her shocked and then shook her head "It would be a wild goose chase Kath"  
  
Sondra pokes her head out of the closet and grinned "Like we havent been on a million of those?"  
  
They all laughed and Abby sat looking thoughtful, wondering if maybe they could find ... something. But how can you find it when you don't even know what your looking for?  
  
The next morning she hurried down the corridor to the Ravenclaw commons and banged on Naille Sylvans door. She knew s/he wouldn't be up yet but Abby only have 20 minuets before she had to be down to CoMC class and needed to talk to shim.  
  
"Coming coming keep your clothes on PLEASE"  
  
Abby laughed as s/he answered the door and hugged shim quickly before barging in. "OK i need a favor oh bookie wormish God"  
  
Nialle grinned down at her and crossed hisr amrs "It'll cost you ... extra for the book worm remark Dollface"  
  
Abby ginned and flopped in an over stuffed chair "Deduct it from my future earnings at that bookstore we are opening, Anyway I need you to open that wondermus little book of your Celtic knot work and tell me what style and where from this is"   
  
She pulled off her thumb ring and handed it to shim before kissing hisr cheek and bloting out the door to class.   
  
Abby moved slowly towards the Unicorns and stroked the oldest mares nose. She watched as Sondra and Fox played with some random bugs and plants, and the students in flying class play tag. She moved the mare away from the heard and hoisted herself up on to its back. She loved riding bareback espcially on this mare. She headed towards the darkwood Fox and Sond hardly noticeing she was gone.   
  
Moving through the woods she thought about the dream she'd had last night, concidering carefully who the child with her could have been, she closed her eyes and remembered the face and small body of the child a slow smile spread across her lips. She hurried back to her room to write all her suspsions down.   
  
Later that night she was still sitting at the desk when Oliver came in carrying a boquet of orchids, he handed them to her and wrapped her in a loving hug.  
  
"How is the most beautiful woman in my life?" He managed between kisses on the nape of her neck and cheek.  
  
"Perfectly delightful Oli-San, but what are the flowers for?"  
  
"Because I love you and because you've been so unhappy and.. well for helping me so much with all the stuff that you do all the time and forget to say thank you for"  
  
"Ok what did you do now?"  
  
Oliver looked hurt and shocked before laughing and says softly "Well I need a favor, I need you to help me with my D.A.D.A. Class final… I still havent found my biggest fear and I can't pass without fighting the boggart"  
  
Abby rolled her eyes and stood leading him from the room "Alright one last time but that's it… and next time you want a favor bring Roses"   
  
Abby walked back to her room laughing softly, She had always said Olivers fear was clowns and it was she had about died laughing when the clown popped out of the closet. Oliver hadnt thought it so funny, she was still laughing as she slipped into her cotton night gown and pulled the covers up to her chin dfirting off into a calm sleep for once  
  
Abby stood before the ministry her white silk gown covered in splotches of red, in one hand she was clutching her mothers dagger and in the other her pendant, standing next to her was a girl, slightly shorter then her, and eyes of emerald not blue, wearing hte ame white dress splattered with blood, they could have been twins. The Ministry eyed the girls and whispered amongst themselves someone fianlly thought it was wise to take the dagger from Abby, she let go gingerly and fell to her knees sobbing, the girl kneeled next to her and stroaked her hair lovingly "Abby, Abby stop" Finally Dumblor stepped forward and asked softly "Abby why did you kill your father"..............   
  
Abby sat bolt upright in bed and hugged her knees crying softly. The dreams were getting stronger, more like visions into her past and furture. A soft rain pelted against the window. Feeling stiffled and unable to breath she pulled on her white silk robe and ran from the room. With no idea where she was going she just ran, rain through the mud and the rain, towards fox gardens.   
  
Her strong legs carried her over the grounds, her dark hair sopping wet fell in ringlets around her face. reaching hte gardens fox wasnt there, abby fell defeated onto a pile of hay sobbing softly. she lay there shivering and crying till early morning, then slowly stiffly walked back to her room and fell into her bed so exhausted she didnt even dream.  
  
later that morning when she woke up, fox was sitting on her bed watching her worriedly. Abby sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Fox? Whats wrong?'  
  
"I found your pendant in the garden after the storm. It hadn't been there before I was worried..."   
  
Abby looked out the window and said softly 'i killed him.. in my dream... how but fox it was so real how could it have been a dream? I ran to the range to find you.. but you werent there... i laid in the storm for hours to broken to move... to terrified to close my eyes... I must have dropped my pendant when i was walking back to the room"  
  
Fox's hand flew to her mouth as she gazed at her friend, broken hearted she hadnt been there for her. Hugging Abby tightly she asked in a shaking voice "Killed who Abby?"  
  
Looking out the window Abby shook her head and let out a small sob "I dont remeber, I know I was standing before the Ministrey, comvered in blood with Micha, and they said I had killed someone..."  
  
"Micha... who the Devil is Micha?"   
  
Abby looked at Fox a confuzzled expression on her face, her smooth brow furrowed "Micha? Did I say that? Golly I dont know... it just came to me..."  
  
"Abby... do you remember when we were first years and you used to have those visions... you havent had those for a long time... could this be a sign?"  
  
"I... my powers were never so strong I couldnt block them out.... but I cant stop these dreams Fox. I cant protect myself from them... and they are so much stronger... it feels as though someone is giving me them and laughing at me... I wake up and I can hear it... but no ones there."  
  
"Oh Abby... how can I fix this for you? Tell me, Ill do anything"  
  
Abby leaned back against her pillow and looked up at the canopy of her bed. There wasnt anything anyone could do... whatever these dreams meant, weather just a hoax, or something real, they had to happen.  
  
"No one can stop these Fox... somehow... they are the answer to who I am." 


	2. Sisterhood Sumer

Abby was running late like always, she never understood why her biolgical clock was permantly set 10-20 minuets behind the rest of the world, but no matter how hard she tried she was never on time. Today she was late for lunch with Jessica, Trisa, and Lynn. They hadnt spent much time together since she left Gryffindor, but as always she was late becuase she couldnt find her shoes.  
  
"where the Devil are they!"  
  
"Where is what Abby?"  
  
Abby looked up and the three were standing in the doorway, grinning at the spectiacal Abby was making crawling around on the floor looking under everything for her shoes, they were quite used to her scartterbrainedness, truth be told they loved her for it.  
  
'My Shoooooooooooooooe!" Abby wailed at the girls, they all laughed and floped onto her bed. Then Trisa yelped and produces the missing shoe. Laughingly she stood and handed it to Abby.  
  
"Well thats one way of finding a shoe Trisa" Abby giggled.  
  
"Like you never do that to Chris's glasses!"  
  
Abby rolled her eyes and soon they were on their way to Hogsmed for lunch. It seemed everyone was very glad summer was here and soon they'd be going home, Jess was exstatic because her brothers adorible friends would be around all the time, Lynn couldnt wait to get to London and check out the clubs, and Trisa was off to LA to talk to some producers... it seemed only Abby was reluctant to leave hogwarts.  
  
"Why Abbs? Gah! Im so sick of out dorm rooms!" Jessica cried when Abby told them she would be taking some summer classes.  
  
"Well... I feel like somethings holding me here really..."   
  
  
The girls hugged goodbye at Abby's door and she was mostly sad to see them go, she walked into the room and looked around. the walls where now bare because sond had left a few days ago and Kath was back in New Orleans for the time being.   
  
Abby missed them something firce. She didnt like waking up from nightmares all alone. It was un-nerving and for lack of a better word, ick. She couldnt not sleep anymore. Everynight when she tried she would eventually drift off and have the Minstrey dream again.   
  
Not being able to take anymore Abby hurried from her room and down to the slyth common room. When she reached the doors she litterally ran into someone who could have passed for her twin.  
  
'golly im super sorry!' she sqeaked as she helped hte girl gather her bags up.  
  
'Not a problem!!' the girl smiled back at her.  
  
Abby stared because it was all she could do. This was the girl from her dream, this was her sister.....   
  
Shaking her head Abby gathered her wits and smiles nerviously "Hello, Im Abigail, I dont believe Ive met you before?"  
  
The girl smiled "Oh no you wouldnt have, I just transfered in from another school. Ive only just arrived. Im Michelle Lee Green, but you can call me Micha for short."  
  
Abby nodded and then looked at her watch, utterly freaked out she said hurriedly "Im so sorry to do this! But I must run ta-ta, I will be sure to catch up to you later, or just pop into my room down the hall!"  
  
Abby scurried to find Fox as fast as she could. She couldnt beleive that this was happening, and was completely and utterly freaked out. 


End file.
